iTake Shots
by SnarlyMarley
Summary: On the night after their high school graduation, Carly, Sam and Freddie decide to drink for the first time. Rated M for alcohol and some sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**Dunno where I got this idea, but I figured I would run with it. Possible seddie, but no guarantees. Lemme know what you think so far. More to be added later :)**

---

It was the day they waited for for years: Graduation. Carly, Sam, and Freddie were no longer high schoolers; they were college students. The three got into different schools, but all three were close enough to each other that they didn't worry. Besides, why would they worry about that right now when they had such an eventful evening in store for them.

"So did you get it?" Freddie asked. He was anxious.

"Of course I got it Fredpuss, Who do you think I am?"

Carly hesitated, "Are you guys sure about this? What if things go wrong?"

"Relax... half of our class has done it more than you can count on your hands. It's just alcohol. Besides, if we split it equally, we won't die. Freddie over here did the math." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Well, Spencer will be gone at 7, so come over around then." And with that, the three went their own separate ways.

* * *

"Alright Carly, don't get in any trouble while I'm gone."

"Oh Spencer, what would I do?" She grew nervous.

"I don't know... uh, college stuff? You're not a little kid anymore."

"Don't worry about it. Sam is coming over and we are just gonna hang out here for the night. Freddie may stop by for a bit too."

"Alright, have fun. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon!"

The two hugged and Spencer left. Carly scurried up the stairs to the studio. Even though there was no chance of them getting caught, she couldn't help but feel that the night wouldn't end well. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it. Sam was asking if it was safe to come up. Carly replied.

Sam came waltzing up the stairs with her school backpack on and before going to Carly's, she knocked on Freddie's door. Freddie answered.

"We all set?" He asked.

"Yup, got the bottle," she turned to show him the backpack, "and I'm heading over there now. Coming?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

The two walked into the apartment across the hall and up to the studio. Carly was pacing nervously.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry about it, really. It's just us three."

"So what did you get?" Freddie interrupted.

Sam pulled a large bottle filled with a clear liquid. "One large bottle of Grape Smirnett's Vodka." The three looked at the bottle in awe as Sam pulled out two shot glasses. "So... who wants the first shot?" Freddie and Carly both backed away. "Aw, you're no fun."

Sam twisted open the bottle and poured it into one of the shot glasses. She looks at it and takes a whiff. "Woah nelly, that is strong. Welp... here it goes," and in one swift motion she slung her head back and took the shot. She winced in pain as the other two watched in horror. Sam opened her eyes wide, "Wooooo!" The other two laughed.

"Alright, alright. Gimme that," Freddie said. He wanted to show Carly that he was afraid of nothing. He poured a shot, put the bottle down, and took the shot. No thinking about it. "Oh god," he shivered as a chill ran down his spine. "Haha!"

Sam high-fived Freddie and egged Carly on. "Come on Carls, you're gonna fall behind." She poured a shot and handed it to Carly. Carly looked with puppy dog eyes at Sam, and then at Freddie.

"I hate you both." She took the shot while the other two laughed. She winced much more than Sam did. "No more, no more, no more. That was awful."

"Oh Carly..." Sam said as she took another shot with the other glass.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh come on Carly, you have to keep drinking. Sam and I can't finish this by ourselves." Freddie tried to edge her on.

"Well..." Sam shot Freddie a look to which Freddie denied. He did not want to drink _that_ much.

"I don't want to. Not if it tastes that bad."

"Wait here," Sam ran downstairs and come back up with a few cans of Peppi Cola and cups. "You can mix it with this, that way you can barely taste the alcohol.

"Alright..." Carly poured a can of coke into the cup and then Sam filled a shot glass and poured it into it. "This should be good." She took a sip.

"So... can you taste it?" Sam asked as she poured another shot.

"Not at all, I think this is go-" Sam poured the shot into her cup, "Hey! I said it was good!"

"Don't be a wimp. Try it now."

Carly took another sip. "Eh, this is okay. I'll live."

"Good. Here Freddie, take another one." She poured a shot and handed it to Freddie.

"Huh? Sure." He took it fast. He didn't even cringe.

"Wow... big man." Sam was shocked.

"What? It's not that bad..."

"Take another one." She poured another shot and then one into the other glass. "Take it with me."

The two took the shot at the same time. "You guys better slow down. I'm gonna be sober while you two are both dying." Carly had a point.

"No no no, we don't need to slow down. You... need to speed up. Chug chug chug!" The two started chanting. Carly finally gave in and guzzled the rest of her drink. She leaned back and opened her eyes up wide.

"Woah... WOOO!" She started feeling it. They all did, but none of them wanted to stop. They decided it would be best to wait a little bit before drinking more because Freddie said something about how more alcohol in a short amount of time was a bad idea.

"Alright, so I did out the math. If I take more than four shots in 60 minutes, then I am over the legal limit to drive. So I think that should be good for me."

"Oh shut up Fredlumps. You are gonna drink until momma tells you to stop." She gave him a dominating look to which he cowered.

"Don't make him drink more than he wants. I don't know how much more I want either."

"Aww you guys are no fun." Sam decided to break the wait by pouring a shot for herself. Freddie snatched the glass before she could.

"Up bup bup. No. Sam, we said we were gonna wait." He looked at her and she smiled back at him. He looked down at the glass and then cocked his head back as he took the shot.

"Freddie!" Carly was getting mad. 

"Boy's got guts!" Sam screamed as she poured another shot for herself. She took it and then asked Carly. "Want me to make you another sissy drink?"

"Yes, and it's not sissy!" She cracked open another can of cola and poured it into the cup as Sam poured another two shots into the glass.

"I'll be right back, I gotta go pee." Freddie stood up real fast and it hit him. "Oh god, do not stand up," he said as he stumbled and fell onto his bean bag chair. The two girls laughed.

"Freddie, you're such a nub," Sam said as she stood up to prove him wrong. "Oh god you aren't kidding." She fell over on top of him.

"Aww Sam, what the hell? Get up."

"Nah I'm good, you're comfortable."

"Carly?" Freddie looked at Carly with puppy dog eyes.

"I think I'm not gonna even try to stand up. You're on your own."

"Sam. Get upppp." He threw her off the side of the bean bag and she hit her head hard on the ground. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry." He quickly went over to see if she was okay. She looked up at him and smiled for a moment.

"Thank.." She cut herself off. Her smile ran off her face. "Get off me! What the hell, you just throw me off like that?"

"You fell on top of me. I could hardly breathe."

"Oh so you are calling me fat? That's a great thing to do."

"Well you do eat a lot." Sam looked hurt. Freddie had pulled a card that should never pulled. He realized what he said and embraced himself for the hit. The hit never came.

Sam grabbed her bottle of vodka and took a swig right out of the bottle. When she put the bottle down, there was a tear running down her right cheek. Freddie had insulted her and it hurt her. Hurt her enough to cry, something she rarely did.

Carly smacked Freddie. "What the hell Freddie? That was mean!"

"She started it. She started it like five years ago with all of her insults to me. She deserved it."

"You know what?" Sam spoke. "You're right. I did deserve it. And you know what you deserve?" She took the bottle, wound up and swung it into his crotch.

Freddie keeled over and puked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam!" Carly was mad at her best friend. Freddie may have insulted her, but you should never hit a man in the... nether-regions.

"He called me fat! He gets to suffer for it now."

"Ughhh Sam you crazy psycho, that friggen hurt." Freddie started to stand up. "Gimme that," he snatched the bottle out of her hand and threatened her with it. She cowered a little and then he opened it and took a swig of his own. He just puked up most of the alcohol that was in his system and needed to replace it.

"You two are crazy, I'll be right back with a mop or something." Carly left down the stairs.

"Alright, so we're even now." Sam tried to lighten the mood. "How about you and me keep taking shots til Carly gets back." She said, winking at him.

Freddie was a little shocked that she was no longer mad at him, but it didn't phase him. "You're on!" The next minute or two went by fast. They each poured a shot, clinked glasses together, took it and put the glass down, and then repeated. They got three shots in before Carly came back.

"Carlayyyyy, I love you." Sam was gone. She was a happy drunk, the kind that gets touchy-feely over everything. She go up and hugged Carly who was trying to get over to the mess Freddie made. Carly brushed her off.

"Sam, I'm busy cleaning up _you're_ mess." Freddie was in the bean bag chair cracking up. When Carly went down to clean up the mess (which happened to be in between his legs), he made a sexual gesture that only Sam could see. Sam just rolled her eyes and giggled to herself. Carly finished cleaning while the other two burst out laughing. "Um, okay I missed something... Whatever, I'm gonna go bring this back downstairs. You two behave."

"Oh we-hee-hee will." Sam looked over at Freddie seductively as Carly left the room again. "You..." She started walking toward him.

"Me..." Freddie was confused.

"You... are... a boy." She confused herself.

"Uhm, yes I am? What are you getting at?"

Sam was now standing over Freddie. She squatted down and sat on his lap. "We're drunk." She said as she put her arms around his neck.

"We are... and you hate me. So if you don't mind, I'd like to get up now." Freddie knew what was going on, but Sam wouldn't let him up. "Sam, moveeee."

"Nope. And you calling me fat isn't gonna get me off either, because we both know that's not true." Freddie looked like he was growing upset. "But, I can see you don't want any, so I'll leave you with this." Sam went in for a kiss, but before she got to his mouth she ducked down to his chest and bit his pec.

"What the hell! That really hurt Sam." Sam got off him. "That's it, get over here!" Freddie got up and started to chase her. The two did laps around the studio. Sam went to go out the door once but Freddie cut in front of her so she couldn't. Sam tried everything to stop him: hopping over bean bag chairs, knocking over the table, but Freddie was always right on her tail. When Carly walked in, Sam went around her and then pushed her into Freddie causing the two of them to fall to the floor while she ran down the stairs herself.

"Oh man, are you okay Carly?"

"Yeah, what the hell was that about?" Freddie lifted his shirt up to show the mark Sam left. "Aww! You poor thing!" Carly reached up and felt his chest where he was bitten and then looked him in the eye. The two stared at each other and then finally Carly went in and kissed Freddie. The two kissed deep and passionately. It may have been the booze talking, but the two were into it. Carly kept her hand cupped over Freddie's chest and he reached around to her back, and then moved the hand down a little further. Right when his hand reached the top of the back of Carly's pants, He heard Sam running back up the stairs so he threw Carly off of him and stood up. Sam walked in.

"Why is she on the floor? Did you hit her!?" Sam tensed up like she was about to hit Freddie... again.

"No no no, she... um, fell."

"Yeah, and he was about to help me back up." She looked over at Freddie very seductively. She wanted some more Freddie action, but Sam was gonna be here all night. She had to figure out a way to get her to leave. Freddie helped her up.

"Carly, have another drink. Sam, you and me are due for another shot."

"That we are, babe. That we are." Freddie and Carly both looked at Sam like she had two heads, but neither asked what that was about. Carly made herself a third drink and Freddie and Sam took another shot together. By this time, the shots didn't taste like anything.

"Hey can you guys feel your face?" Freddie asked, poking his. "I heard that you know if you are drunk if you can feel your face."

"I can't feel mine! Wohoo!" Sam jumped up and down.

"I can feel mine. I haven't had nearly as much as you two though."

"So finish that! What about you Fredly? Can you feel yours?"

"Nope." Right as he said that, Sam slapped him across the face. "Not... at... all." He high fived Sam.

"You two are weird..." Carly said as she finished off her drink. Just as she did, her phone started to ring. "Shoot, it's Spencer. I'll be right back." Carly looked worried as she let the room. "Hey Spencer, what's up..."

Freddie had a smile on his face. "What are you so smiley about? Get a new drive hard? Heh, harddrive...?"

"Nope. Carly and I did something while you were gone."

Sam walked toward him, pouring two more shots for the two of them. "Oh yeah? Take this." She handed him the shot glass and they both took a shot. "What was it?"

"We, uhm, did this." He went in and kissed Sam right on the lips. Sam was shocked, but she wasn't going to stop. The alcohol was controlling her now. She went in deeper but Freddie pulled back.

"Why did you stop?" Sam asked while she was practically falling over herself.

"Oh, want more you do? Let's go then." Freddie grabbed Sam around the waist and drew her into another kiss. This time both sides were working equally as hard. A few seconds after they started kissing, the door began to open so Sam pushed Freddie over, acting like nothing was happening.

"That's what you get... for... saying stuff." She pointed at him. "Don't you do that again..." She wiped her mouth and winked at Freddie. She needed more alone time with Freddie. "Oh hey Carly, what did Spencer want?"

"He wanted to know if he left his keys here. He didn't realize that in order to drive he needed them though..."

"He's gotta be more trashed than us," Freddie said as he stood up. He looked over at Sam who was smiling at him sexily, and then he looked back over at Carly who was staring at him like a dreamy daze. This was going to be an interesting night for Freddie.


	4. Chapter 4

Freddie leaned back, put his hands behind his hand and smiled. It seemed as though both of his best friends wanted a piece of him. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol in them that made them want him (or the alcohol in him that made him want them), but there was no way he was gonna turn it down. Meanwhile, the two girls were clueless at the others intentions.

"Uh, Sam. Why don't you go get me another couple sodas. I could use more drinks." Carly said without taking her eyes off Freddie. She was lost in his eyes.

"Nahh, I'm good." Sam didn't hear a world Carly said. She was too busy thinking about how she was going to get rid of her. It's not that she hated her best friend or anything. It's just that, at the moment, she was in the way. Carly was taken aback by her response.

"O-oh. I guess I'll go get it myself?" She shook her head and stood up to leave. Carly was hardly at the door before Sam got up and started toward Freddie. When Carly closed the door, Sam went right down and was on top of Freddie. He interrupted her.

"What the hell, I thought you hated me?" Right after he said that, he realized he didn't care so he went up to kiss her. She pulled away and got up, looking agitated at him.

"You know, you're right. I do hate you. You want me? You have to make me like you." She looked at him seductively and curled her finger indicating she wanted him to follow her. "Come here and show me what you got."

Freddie poured another shot and took it. He stood up, starting walking toward Sam and then stumbled and fell over. Sam looked over at him, struggling to get back up and laughed. "Little too much to drink there, baby?" She was teasing him. He wanted some of Sam badly, so he got back to his feet. He wasn't quite sure why he wanted Sam. He was right; she hated him. She was always picked on him, hit him, and just plain abused him. He had absolutely no reason to like her... but there was just something about her. Carly on the other hand, he had all the reason in the world to want.

She was pretty, nice, fun, and just plain awesome. She smiled whenever she saw him and just gave him a warm feeling inside. She never once said a mean thing to Freddie, something that Sam did nearly every time she spoke to him. Sam was pretty though, and while it may have been the alcohol in his system doing the thinking, Freddie thought so too. Never before had the blonde-headed demon looked so good. He decided to make a move.

"So, 'baby', you're looking pretty good today I've noticed from there." He was babbling incoherently for the most part, but Sam heard what he was trying to get at.

"Oh I do? What do you like about me?" She was baiting him.

"Well, for first," he looked up and down her body nice and slow, stopping at a few key points along the way. When he got back to her face she had a flattered look on her face. He smirked and continued, "you have a nice... face," he hesitated because one wrong word could mean the end of the night for him.

"Oh really?" She asked walking toward him. She got right in front of him and grabbed lightly on his shirt. "What else?"

"Well..." This time he didn't feel the need to sugar coat it. He looked down the back of her and just as he opened his mouth to speak, Carly walked in.

Sam gripped his shirt tighter, "Don't you ever call me that again!" she said, faking being mad at Freddie.

"I didn't say anything yet. I was just gonna say that you have," Sam shot him a look like 'shut the hell up' and he finally listened, "a firm grip." Sam didn't want Carly to know she was competing with her for Freddie. Since Freddie told Sam that he and Carly kissed, she knew Carly was going to be wanted some as much as she did, but if Carly knew Sam wanted Freddie too, she would be impossible to separate from the boy. Besides, Sam wasn't nearly as "attached" as Carly would be; she didn't mind sharing him. She wasn't in love with Freddie, she was just drunk. For some girls, drunk = horny. Sam was one of those girls.

"I think," Sam started to talk but then stumbled a little bit and caught herself, "that we are all due for another shot."

"Sam, you can barely stand up." Carly went over to the bottle, "but me on the other hand is fine for shots." Carly was taking shots? She was drunk, and therefore could not taste it anymore. She really did not care. She poured a shot into each glass and took one. She gestured the second glass toward Freddie and as he reached for it, she faked him out and took the shot herself.

"Holy shitzzz Carls, you gotta be careful cause you're all small and junk," Freddie had no clue what he was saying, but it did make sense. "Gimme another shots." Carly poured one and handed it to Freddie. He took it, and just like Carly, couldn't taste a thing.

While this was going on, Sam was thinking of ways in which she could fulfill her needs without stealing him away from Carly. Finally something came to her. "You know what would be like, fun right now?"

"What?" Freddie and Carly asked at the same time.

"We should play... a game."

"What game?" Freddie was intrigued.

"Strip Poker." Sam said as she grabbed a deck of cards from the table in the studio. Freddie and Carly both grew a smile and opened their eyes up wider.

---

**I'm not sure how smutty this is going to get. I feel kinda wrong writing like that, but I guess I'll just see how it goes. It probably won't go into a whole lot of detail if it does get smutty, but who knows. Lemme know what you guys want :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hate to admit it, but this was the most fun chapter I have ever written. It is also the longest. Ideas just kept coming to me as I was writing it, haha. Let me know how you like it!**

---

"Are.. are you sure you wanna do that? I mean, you two aren't going to be embasserred? Embarrassed." Freddie wanted to make sure that this was really going on. He was loving it.

"Sure! I mean we're all frieeennnndds here. What's the harm?" Sam said.

"I'm in if you two are." Carly chimed in. So it was official. The trio decided to put out the rules.

"Alright, so there are basically five articles of clothing right? Socks, shirt, pants, bra, underwear. Freddie, you can take your socks off one by one because you don't have a bra to worry about. The way you have to take off clothes is if you are still in the hand at the end and you lose. Simple?" Sam explained it all. "And to keep you from just folding every time, you can't fold more that two hands in a row." Freddie frowned. That was his plan all along. That way the two girls would keep losing and he'd be fine.

"I guess that sounds fair." Freddie decided to say, so she didn't know what he was thinking.

"Can I throw in a rule?" Carly asked. She had a neat little trick up her sleeve.

"Shoot."

"Alright, well. Since we are drinking too, why don't we turn this into a little bit of a drinking game." The other two looked confused. "If someone catches you looking at their... parts, you have to take a shot." Once again Freddie got upset.

"Aww come on, what's the point of the game then if I can't look at ya guys."

"Freddipoo, you cannnn look at us. You just can't get caught." Sam said, winking at him. He suddenly became happy. He wasn't a very sneaky person, but if he really wanted to, he was sure he could not get caught.

And with all the rules set in place, the game started.

The beginning of the game was quite boring. First hand, Carly and Freddie folded so Sam won. Second hand, Freddie and Sam folded so Carly won. Third hand, Sam and Carly folded and Freddie won. "Come on, we can't keep having two people fold." Sam finally chimed in.

"Alright. These next three hands NO ONE is allowed to fold." Carly said with authority. She picked three because even if the same person lost all three hands, they wouldn't be exposing themselves quite yet.

First hand, Freddie had a straight and the two girls both had a pair. "Take off them socks, ladiess." The two girls rolled their eyes and took off their socks. "Aww yeah, that's hot."

"You're such a perv." Sam said as she hit him. She knew he was kidding, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity. The next hand Sam had two pair while Freddie had nothing and Carly had a pair again. "One more for Carly, and take off one of your socks, dork." Freddie sighed and took off his left sock while Carly hesitated. Sam gave her a look and she rolled her eyes and started to take off her shirt. She finished taking it off and immediately looked over at Freddie.

Carly sighed, "Freddie..." Freddie had his eyes fixed on Carly's black bra, and she caught him.

"Aww shit. Gimme a shot." Freddie was mad. He was sure he would never get caught, but for some reason he was practically mesmerized by her chest. He took the shot glass from Sam who happily poured him a shot and he took it. "I hate you guys," he said as he recovered from the shot.

"Aww now you don, you love us!" Sam said as she leaned on his shoulder jokingly. He forced out a smile, but then the smile turned legitimate when he glanced over and saw Carly looking behind her so he snuck another peek at her chest. This time, he didn't get caught.

The last of the "no fold" hands was dealt out. At the end of the hand, Carly had a pair of aces, Freddie had a pair of fours, and Sam had a full house, sixes over nines. Carly was pissed.

"I didn't win a single hand!?" she screamed. Freddie and Sam both smiled when they realized the implications of her losing again. Those jeans she was wearing were coming off. "Freddie, you go first."

Freddie took off his other sock in less than a second. Carly pouted but knew she couldn't chicken out now. She stood up and shimmied out of her jeans and looked over at Freddie as soon as they were off. Freddie was nonchalantly glancing around the room. He wasn't going to get caught again. As she started to sit down she glanced over at Sam, who was staring at her backside.

"SAM!" Carly screamed. Sam shook her head, looked up at her friend and turned beet red.

"I, uh, just zoned out for a minute."

"Yeah yeah yeah, take a shot, Puckett." Freddie said as he handed her the shot glass and bottle. She sighed to herself and took it.

The three of them dealt out another hand and miraculously, no one folded. When the hand came to an end, Carly had a flush, Freddie had a straight and Sam had a three of a kind.

"Yes! I finally won a hand! In your face you two!!" Carly was overjoyed that she didn't have to take anymore off, yet. Freddie and Sam both lost, so the two of them took off their shirts. The two of them looked at each other's chest and then up at the other's face. Both of them just caught the other, but decided not to say anything since they would both have to take a shot. Carly butt in. "Alright, I'll be right back. I gotta go pee like, reallyyyy bad." She got up and left.

The two awkwardly looked down at the ground. "So I saw you lookin' me..." Sam finally said.

"Uh, um, well yeah, I guess. You were looking at me too!" He tried to defend himself. Sam snickered and started to walk toward Freddie.

"Yeah, well that's because you are so...." She laid down on top of him and started to kiss him. He accepted her proposal and starting kissing her back, bringing his hands up her back. It was perhaps the stupidest thing he had ever done considering who the girl was that he was doing it too, but because he was drunk he decided to be bold and unhook her bra strap. She sat up and looked at him sexily. Score! Freddie was gonna get some. Sam started to slide the bra off her arms and just before she revealed herself, she stopped. She smiled at him. "You wanna see mama's tatas? You gotta beat her fair... and... square." She poked his nose one each of the last three words. She stood up, holding her bra to her breasts and just before she could reclip the bra, Carly walked in.

"What is going on here?" She said, shocked.

"Nothing. My bra clip broke, can I borrow one of yours?" Even when she was trashed, she was a good liar.

Carly thought for a minute. "Nah, I'm gonna kick your ass soon, so that's gonna be coming off anyways." She said and added a little bit of a smile at the end. The three sat in their circle. Sam had to manually hold her bra in place. Every time Freddie looked over at her, he laughed.

"Laugh one more time and you have to take a shot, got it?" He stopped.

The next hand was dealt out and once again, no one folded. Carly won again. "What did I tell you Sam? Take off dem pants! You too Freddie," she said, winking at him. Sam stood up and turned away from the two of them so if her bra slipped, none of them would see anything and slid her pants down. From the moment pants started to go down, Freddie's eyes were fixed. He didn't care if he had to take a shot or not; in his mind, it was completely worth it. She finished and turned around. He looked up at her, smiled, and grabbed the bottle and shot glass. He knew he was caught, but he really, really didn't care. She looked great.

After he took his shot, Freddie stood up and took off his pants. He looked around and neither of the girls were looking at him. He frowned.

"Alright, so it looks like Freddie has one more hand until he's out, and you have two," Carly said to Sam. She was so sure she was going to win.

The cards were dealt and all three's eyes widened. All three had incredibly good hands, so no one folded. Carly had a straight flush, 10 high. Sam had a full house, aces over sevens. Freddie flipped over his cards to reveal a royal flush.

"BULL SHIT!" Carly screamed. "You cheated! I know you did!"

"Carly, why would I cheat? One of you would have lost anyways" he said, winking at her.

Carly groaned. She accepted the fact that this stroke of luck had hit her and her best friend. "Alright fine." She looked over at Sam as she reached back at unhooked her bra. The two of them rolled their eyes and slid the bras over their arms, revealing their breasts.

Freddie threw both arms in the air and screamed "YES!" He didn't look directly at either one of them, but he could see them out of the corner of his eye. He had told himself before hand that he wasn't going to compare them to each other, but from the moment he saw them, he thought to himself "Sam's are better." They had just filled out more than Carly's had.

Carly looked around the room and when she looked at Freddie, she started laughing. Sam looked over at Carly and then saw what she was laughing at and joined in. Freddie was lost. "Freddie, you a little... happy over there?" Carly asked, snickering.

Freddie looked down at his boxers, which were no longer flat. "Shit."


	6. Chapter 6

Freddie tried to adjust himself to make it less noticeable. "Gosh Freddie, you're such a weenie... HAHA WEENIE." She started cracking up.

"Ha ha ha yeah keep laughing. I'm pretty sure BOTH of you looked at my junk, and that means shots for you!" He tried to sway this in his direction. The two girls' smiles both fell off their faces as they stared at the bottle. There wasn't much left, but they didn't want anymore. They were afraid of getting sick. Either way, they had to honor the rules. They each poured a shot and took them together. "Good, now before we do this last hand, how long do the people who get down to zero have to keep their clothes off?"

"That is a very good question." Sam thought about it. "Well if one person loses so there are two people left in the game, they have to stay naked at least until the other loser gets dressed." She looked over at Carly, and then back to Freddie. "When the game is over, the two losers have to stay naked until..." She looked at the clock, it read 12:37, "1, unless it goes past one, in which case it is 1:30."

"Seems fair"

"Absolutely"

"Alright, it's settled. Now, I'm hungry. I'll be right back. You guys want anything?" Sam got up to head downstairs.

"Yeah, I'll come with you" Freddie started to stand up, but Sam put her hand on his shoulder to keep him down.

"No you will not. If you stand up, you'll poke someone's eye out," she said and started to laugh. She left the studio. Freddie looked over at Carly who was looking at his chest.

"You know, you're more muscly than I would have pictured"

"Oh yeah?" Freddie felt like a badass. He lounged back. Luckily, he had grown less excited, so the problem he had earlier was no longer noticeable. Freddie wanted to compliment her, but didn't know how. "I like your, uh, panties." What an idiot.

"You like em?!" Carly shot up straight to her feet. "I just love how boy shorts hug my body. And look, there's a cute picture on the butt." She turned around to show Freddie her butt. "You think they're cute?" She looked down at him. His problem had returned. She smiled and stood over him. "You don't have much control over that do you?"

"Uh, I uhm, no? Not really." He was in awe. She was showing him everything he wanted to see. Well, nearly everything.

"You know, if you had lost already, I might have... you know," she pointed down at his crotch and made a gesture with her hand.

"Wait! I quit the game!" He put his thumbs under the sides of his boxers to slide them down, but just as he got there, the door opened. It was Sam with some ham from Carly's fridge.

"Oh man, this is good ham" She said, finishing it off. "Alright, let's do this!" The three sat down from what could potentially be the last hand of the game. "Oh by the way, the drinking game is off when someone loses all their clothes, I just decided."

"Sam!" Carly was outraged.

"What?! The point of losing is that you get embarrassed. That's why we can look."

"Urgghh fine."

The cards were dealt. They had also come up with a new rule that was basically, "If you have a pair, you can't fold." This prevented people from just folding to stay in the game and getting everyone mad. The hands were dealt. Freddie had a pair of twos.

"Oh come on, that's just not fair!" He said. The two girls giggled as they looked at their hands. Carly had a pair of eights and Sam had a pair of nines. Sam won.

"Mama wins! In your face!" She stood up and jumped up and down. Freddie watched her jump up and down and up and down and up and... he was mesmerized. She stopped and looked at him. Disgusted, she started to walk toward him. "You sick little- shit!" she tripped and fell onto him in a very awkward position given the circumstances. Sam felt the little something between Freddie's legs rub up against the little place between her legs and it sent a chill up her entire body and she let out a soft moan. When she realized what was going on, she immediately stood up. She blushed. "You two, uhh, yeah." She was embarrassed more than they would be completely naked, but she wanted more. Much much more.

Freddie had felt the chill too, but he had more control and didn't moan. He knew he had lost though, so he stood up and slowly pulled em down. He was still rather excited. Both girls just stared.

"Wow..." Carly said softly. She had never seen a penis before, so she didn't have anything to compare it to, but to her Freddie seemed well equipped. Sam felt the chill again as she pictured it rubbing against her again and she closed her eyes. She started to move her hand down to rub herself, but opened her eyes before she reached it. Freddie was looking back at her, smiling.

"Alright alright, enough gawking. Carly, you..." Freddie was anxious to see the show that was about to happen. She stood up and pushed her boy shorts down. Freddie was in shock. She looked really good, better than he imagined. 'Now, all I need to do is get Sam out of her panties and I'll be the happiest man alive,' he thought.

The three stood awkwardly like that for a minute and then Carly broke the silence. "I have to go pee again. Damn you alcohol. I'll be back. You guys want anything while I'm down there?"

"Uhh, yeah. Could get you some food maybe?" Sam managed to get out. Her mind was going a million miles an hour with so many different thoughts.

"Sure... I'll get some on my way back up." Carly walked out the door. As soon as the door closed behind her, Sam went up to Freddie and started kissing him.

She started kissing and he was kissing back. She reached down to 'Freddie Jr.' and gripped it, causing Freddie to flinch. He didn't object however. She grabbed and rubbed it against herself, causing herself to moan out of please. Freddie was feeling it too, but he contained himself. "Oh Freddie, this feels soooooo good," Shortly after this started, they moved down to a bean bag chair. Sam reached down with her other hand and moved her panties to the side, exposing her privates as well. When she put his member against her bare skin, both of them quivered. She rubbed them together some more, but never put it inside of her. The stairs started to creek.

Freddie pushed Sam away because he didn't want Carly to catch them. Sam protested, "No no no no, don't make me stop Freddie." She pulled herself back in.

He pushed her away again, "Sam, if Carly catches us, she'll flip!"

"I know, I know I just need to-" she pulled herself back in, but this time his penis had been at a different angle, causing it to go up inside of her. With one swift motion, Freddie was inside of his best friend, Sam. Sam squealed and Freddie's eyes rolled back. It was the best thing either of them had felt, even if neither of them wanted it at the time. They were both so encapsulated by the feeling that they didn't realize the door had opened.

Carly shrieked.

---

**Cliffhanger! I'm actually not quite sure where I'm going with this. I have a few ideas, but none of them really stick out as an "OMG I have to do that!" idea. I'll probably update over the weekend. Two chapters in one day was tiring work (considering they were my longest chapters, haha). Lemme know what you guys think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I realized... I have no clue where I want this story to go. I guess I'm near the end now after writing this. Sorry if it seems abrupt, I just kinda have no where to go.**

**---  
**

Ecstasy. Pure pleasure. That was what the two of them were feeling. The two were lost in each other, completely oblivious to the world around them. Carly had screamed when she saw what was going on, but they had failed to notice. Sam and Freddie were as close as physics would allow them to be. They sat just like that, Freddie penetrating her, for close to a minute, just staring into each other's eyes. Finally, Freddie snapped out of the trance and notice Carly to his left standing in awe.

"Uhh, uh Sam?"

No response.

"SAM!" Sam was startled. She looked around and saw Carly standing at the door, still naked. It was then she noticed a rather.. filling feeling and she looked down to see what was causing it. She looked up at Freddie who was staring at her with a confused look and she slapped him. She stood up, removing him from her, and walked out of the studio. Carly was still in shock.

"What.. was.. that about?" she asked.

"Look Carly, it's not what it looks like. I-"

"Was... DOING MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Carly, I can explain!"

"What! She slipped, fell, landed on your dick??" **[A/N Anyone who can guess where that line came from gets an e-cookie]**

Freddie thought about it for a minute and then chuckled. "Actually that is exactly what happened." Carly looked at him with a confused and disgusted look. "Alright, lemme explain. See, you left and Sam came over and starting kissing me, and then grabbed my... thing and started rubbing it against her." Carly stared in disbelief. "We moved down to the bean bag chair and she kept doing it, except she moved her panties off to the side. I heard the stairs creak so I kept trying to get her off of me but she kept pulling herself back. The last time she did, I just went up inside her. It was completely by accident, Carly I'm sorry!" He didn't know why he had to apologize, but he felt he had to.

"She... came onto you? That doesn't seem like Sam."

"Maybe it was the booze? I honestly don't know. I just went along with it because..." He trailed off. He was going to say something but decided against it. Carly looked like she was about to say something, but he cut her off. "Can we put our clothes back on?"

"Yeah, sure, I don't see why not."

"Well the game wasn't a total waste."

"What do you mean?"

Freddie started putting on his pants just as Carly got hers on, "I got to see four immaculate boobies," he said with a smirk on his face.

"You, are a pervert. But thanks." She blushed, "your goods aren't too bad either," she said, giving him a wink. Freddie smiled.

"Hey, where did Sam go?"

"I don't know, it sounded like she went downstairs."

"I'll go find her. You clean up a bit here."

Freddie left the studio without his shirt on. He walked downstairs and saw Sam in the kitchen. She had the no empty bottle of vodka. When she saw him, she immediately looked away. He decided to try his luck and confront her.

"Sam... did you finish the rest of this bottle?"

"What's it to you?"

"There was quite a bit left... you might get sick."

"Mama don't get sick, now leave me alone."

"Sam..." He approached her. "Can we talk about what happened back there?" She continued to ignore him. "We are going to have to talk about it eventually. Do you really wanna tackle it sober?" He made a good point. She turned toward him, still shirtless, but Freddie didn't notice. She looked down and then back up at him. She studied his face and opened her mouth to speak. Nothing came out. She stared at him again and chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing... it's just..." She grabbed his head and kissed him. When Freddie comprehended what was going on, he broke it off.

"No no no. You can't just keep doing that."

"But I want to!"

"Sam, you're drunk. You don't know what you want." She slapped him. She regained her composure and started talking as if she was completely sober.

"How dare you. I may be drunk, but I still know what I want. Yes, we just had sex. Yes I just lost my virginity when I was drunk, but I'm not going to regret it in the morning. You are the perfect guy for me, and I have realized this. Sure, it took me getting drunk TO realize it, but I still did. If you don't like me, fine. That's good for you. I'm still not going to regret anything I have done tonight. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to grab a shirt."

She walked upstairs. Freddie stood in the kitchen, completely dumbfounded.

"Where the hell did that come from?"


End file.
